1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for recovering hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation and more particularly to a method and means for controlling particulate solids transport during the production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Transport of particulate solids during the production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation is a continuing problem. The transported solids can erode or cause significant wear in the hydrocarbon production equipment used in the recovery process. The solids also can clog or plug the wellbore thereby limiting or completely stopping fluid production. Further, the transported particulates must be separated from the recovered hydrocarbons adding further expense to the processing. The particulates which are available for transport may be present due to an unconsolidated nature of a subterranean formation and/or as a result of well treatments placing particulates in a wellbore or formation, such as, by gravel packing or propped fracturing.
In the treatment of subterranean formations, it is common to place particulate materials as a filter medium and/or a proppant in the near wellbore area and in fractures extending outwardly from the wellbore. In fracturing operations, proppant is carried into fractures created when hydraulic pressure is applied to these subterranean rock formations to a point where fractures are developed. Proppant suspended in a viscosified fracturing fluid is carried outwardly away from the wellbore within the fractures as they are created and extended with continued pumping. Upon release of pumping pressure, the proppant materials remain in the fractures holding the separated rock faces in an open position forming a channel for flow of formation fluids back to the wellbore.
Proppant flowback is the transport of proppants back into the wellbore with the production of formation fluids following fracturing. This undesirable result causes undue wear on production equipment, the need for separation of solids from the produced hydrocarbons and occasionally also decreases the efficiency of the fracturing operation since the proppant does not remain within the fracture and may limit the width or conductivity of the created flow channel. Proppant flowback often may be a aggravated by what is described as "aggressive" flowback of the well after a stimulation treatment. Aggressive flowback generally entails flowback of the treatment fluid at a rate of from about 0.001 to about 0.1 barrels per minute (BPM) per perforation of the treatment fluids which were introduced into the subterranean formation. Such flowback rates accelerate or force closure of the formation upon the proppant introduced into the formation. The rapid flowrate can result in large quantities of the proppant flowing back into the wellbore before closure occurs or where inadequate bridging within the formation occurs. The rapid flowback is highly desirable for the operator as it returns a wellbore to production of hydrocarbons significantly sooner than would result from other techniques.
Currently, the primary means for addressing the proppant flowback problem is to employ resin-coated proppants or resin consolidation of the proppant which are not capable of use in aggressive flowback situations. Further, the cost of resin-coated proppant is high, and is therefore used only as a tail-in in the last five to twenty five percent of the proppant placement. Resin-coated proppant is not always effective since there is some difficulty in placing it uniformly within the fractures. Another means showing reasonable effectiveness has been to gradually release fracturing pressure once the fracturing operation has been completed so that fracture closure pressure acting against the proppant builds slowly allowing the proppant particles to stabilize before flowback of the fracturing fluid and the beginning of hydrocarbon production. Such slow return is undesirable, however, since it reduces the production from the wellbore until the treatment fluid is removed.
In unconsolidated formations, it is common to place a filtration bed of gravel in the near-wellbore area in order to present a physical barrier to the transport of unconsolidated formation fines with the production of hydrocarbons. Typically, such so-called "gravel packing operations" involve the pumping and placement of a quantity of gravel and/or sand having a mesh size between about 10 and 60 mesh on the U.S. Standard Sieve Series into the unconsolidated formation adjacent to the wellbore. It is sometimes also desirable to bind the gravel particles together in order to form a porous matrix through which formation fluids can pass while straining out and retaining the bulk of the unconsolidated sand and/or fines transported to the near wellbore area by the formation fluids. The gravel particles may constitute a resin-coated gravel which is either partially cured and subsequently completes curing or can be cured by an overflush of a chemical binding agent once the gravel is in place. It has also been known to add various hardenable binding agents or hardenable adhesives directly to an overflush of unconsolidated gravel in order to bind the particles together.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,330,005, 5,439,055 and 5,501,275 disclose a method for overcoming the difficulties of resin coating proppants or gravel packs by the incorporation of a fibrous material in the fluid with which the particulates are introduced into the subterranean formation. The fibers generally have a length ranging upwardly from about 2 millimeters and a diameter of from about 6 to about 200 microns. Fibrillated fibers of smaller diameter also may be used. The fibers are believed to act to bridge across constrictions and orifices in the proppant pack and form a mat or framework which holds the particulates in place thereby limiting particulate flowback. The fibers typically result in a 25 percent or greater loss in permeability of the proppant pack that is created in comparison to a pack without the fibers.
While this technique may function to limit some flowback, it fails to secure the particulates to one another in the manner achieved by use of resin coated particulates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,274 discloses a method for reducing proppant flowback by the incorporation of thermoplastic material in particulate, ribbon or flake form with the proppant. Upon deposition of the proppant and thermoplastic material in the formation, the thermoplastic material softens and causes particulates adjacent the material to adhere to the thermoplastic creating agglomerates. The agglomerates then bridge with the other agglomerates and other particulates to prevent flowback from the formation.
It would be desirable to provide a more permanent method which will bind greater numbers of particles of the particulate to one another whereby agglomerates may be formed which would further assist in preventing movement or flowback of particulates from a wellbore or formation without significantly reducing the permeability of the particulate pack during aggressive flowback of treatment fluids.